Death Note: The Ryuk Chronicles: Shinobi of Death
by Wammyman
Summary: After the death of Light Yagami, new worlds open up. So Ryuk drops a death note in each world and visits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Wammyman: Welcome readers to the second edition to my Ryuk chronicles. If you are a new reader, I suggest that you read my previous fan fic "Reaper of the Sea" a crossover between Death Note and Mermaid Melody. For those of you who have already read it, thank you for waiting and enjoy this tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 1: The Land of Shinobi

After Lucia died, Ryuk began his quest for a new world. The shinigami knew that with new worlds came new amusement. After all, no two worlds were alike and any of them would be more fun than the gray wasteland he called home. Ryuk just had to escape from this gray box and enter a more colorful realm. All he had to do was find a portal.

During his journey, Ryuk came across a wide, gray desert where he saw two other shinigami fighting each other. Ryuk knew that the shinigami resembling a Native American as Zellogi, and the eight-eyed shinigami was Calikarcha.

"Fire-style, fireball jutsu," Zellogi shouted before blowing has hard as he could.

"Earth-style, earth wall jutsu," Calikarcha shouted while slamming his hand on the ground.

"Eh," said Ryuk with a stumped look.

"Bored again after exploring the human world Ryuk," asked a shinigami from behind. Ryuk turned around to see the heavily clothed shinigami that he knew too well.

"Oh, hello Sidoh," Ryuk hissed.

"Planning on dropping your spare note into one of the new worlds?"

"What do you care," Ryuk asked before pointing over to Zellogi and Calikarcha, "by the way, do you know what those two idiots are doing?"

"Oh they're just playing ninja."

"Playing ninja," Ryuk repeated confused.

"Yes, in one of the new worlds ninjas, or shinobi as some call them, are the main military force. They have all sorts of mystical powers," Sidoh shrugged with little interest.

"Hmm, interesting," Ryuk replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"The portal to that world is just over that dune," Sidoh pointed.

"Why are you telling me this? Is this some kind of set up!"

"No no, it's more of a thank you for giving me my note back," Sidoh shrugged walking away.

So then Ryuk sprinted over the dune. He saw a snake skull up the horizon. After approaching the skull, Ryuk looked down in amazement. Mere men and women were doing unbelievable things. Turning water into dragons, shooting lightning from their finger tips, summoning giant animals out of thin air.

"Where's this world been all my life," Ryuk asked himself, "give any ninja a death note and the fun'll never stop!" So without a second thought, Ryuk threw his notebook down the snake skull's mouth knowing that he only needed to wait one hour before entering himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 2: The Deadly Weapon

So the death note had fallen into the land of shinobi. Into the village hidden in the leaves, near a bathhouse. Its muscular manager was throwing out an old man with unbelievably long white hair in a ponytail. The old man was known as Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin of the leaf.

"And stay out ya pervert," the manager yelled.

"Geez," Jiraiya got up and dusted himself off, "can't an author do a little research these days? Oh well, I gotta meet up with Tsunade anyway."

As Jiraiya set off for the bar, he stepped on something. The sannin picked up the black notebook from under his foot. It read "Death Note" on the cover and had instructions on how to use it inside.

"Ha," said Jiraiya after reading them, "like anyone with half a brain would buy this crap! Guess I could always use it to take research notes or write my next book in it." So Jiraiya tucked the notebook into his vest, and then continued onward to the bar.

Upon arriving to the bar, Jiraiya nodded with the bar tender who let the sannin pass. Soon after, Jiraiya found the booth where his old friend Tsunade, another of the legendary sannin, sat waiting for him with some sake.

"Well, you're late as usual," Tsunade drank some sake.

"Nice to see you too," Jiraiya sat down.

"Doing some 'research' I take it," said Tsunade sarcastically.

"Yep, you know me too well," Jiraiya grinned.

"You're really sick minded ya know that!"

"Not as sick as whoever came up with this," Jiraiya pulled out the death note and gave to Tsunade. Tsunade inspected the notebook and scanned the instructions inside. Then she broke out in laughter. "Ha! This looks like something Orochimaru would try to create."

"Yeah," Jiraiya chuckled, "a notebook that can kill people by writing their name."

"And if you write down how they die it'll happen. Pff, yeah right."

"Oh I assure you, the death note is very real," said a raspberry voice. The sannin turned and jumped to see none other than Ryuk.

"Who are you," Tsunade yelped.

"I'm Ryuk, a shinigami visible only to those who touch the death note."

"So, did you come here to get it back," Jiraiya asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"No, I'm just following the death note's new owner until that person is done with it or until they die," Ryuk replied. Jiraiya grabbed the notebook then put his index finger on his chin. The sannin thought it over.

"So since I picked it up first, I'm the new owner," he said.

"Correct," the shinigami pointed to the pervy sage, "so I'm following you." Tsunade raised an eyebrow," can that thing really kill someone?"

"Sure can."

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else," suggested Jiraiya.

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed. So the old geezers headed over to Tsunade's private office. Ryuk followed closely behind them. Both of the sannin were curious as to why this strange creature was giving them something of his.

When the two shinobi entered Tsunade's office, Tsunade quickly locked the door so as not to be disturbed. Jiraiya took out the death note and a pen from his vest.

"Think we should test it," Jiraiya asked opening the notebook.

"I don't think so," Tsunade answered, "I couldn't live with destroying an innocent life."

"So try it out on a criminal," Ryuk suggested, "after all, the world could do without them."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," said Jiraiya.

"I don't know," said Tsunade full of doubt.

"Look Tsunade, this stupid thing probably won't work anyway, and if it does…well, then there'll be one less scumbag to worry about." Tsunade thought it over.

"Okay," she finally said, "but only on a criminal." The pervy sage grinned as he opened the notebook.

"Good, I know the perfect test subject." As Jiraiya wrote in the death note, Tsunade unlocked her door to avoid suspicion. After writing a name, Jiraiya stashed the notebook and his pen back in his vest. Tsunade approached the pervy sage.

"Whose name did you write," she asked.

"Mizuki's," Jiraiya answered.

"Good choice."

"I don't know why we're getting so worked up, it'll never work."

"Exactly."

"Mizuki will live and everything will be fine," Jiraiya laughed.

"You're right," Tsunade laughed back.

"Don't count on it," the shinigami chuckled.

Suddenly, a member of the anbu black ops appeared before the sannin.

"Lady Hokage," the black op said, "Mizuki just dropped dead." Then the sannin grew bug-eyed.

"How did this happen," cried Tsunade.

"He died of a heart attack."

"Thank you for notifying me. Jiraiya and I will plan a funeral for him. Now get back to work," Tsunade shoved the black op out the door. Jiraiya quickly pulled out the death note again.

"Do you know what this means," Tsunade screamed.

"The death note is real," said Jiraiya in shock.

"You bet it is," Ryuk grinned. The sannin just starred at the notebook, realizing that they had the deadliest weapon in the world at their fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Jiraiya, do you realize how dangerous that notebook is," cried Tsunade.

"Yes, very," Jiraiya replied, "if the wrong type of person used this with a bingo book, they could wipe out an entire village in an instant!"

"Or the right type of person could use it to rid the world of criminals," Ryuk suggested out of the blue. The sannin pondered on what the shinigami said. For he was right. They very well could just simply write the names of the world's deadliest criminals and be rid of them once and for all. And they could start with the Akatsuki.

"I think I'll do just that," Jiraiya opened the death note while grabbing his pen.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Tsunade place a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder, "there could be consequences for using it."

"Tsunade, the Akatsuki have been after my student for years. They're rotten people who don't deserve to live." Tsunade thought it over.

"You're right," she agreed, "I'll go get you a bingo book." So Tsunade left the room. Meanwhile, Jiraiya thought about who he should kill. Orochimaru had died recently, so writing his name was out of the question. He couldn't kill Itachi since Naruto and the others were the process of capturing him to get close to Saskue. So Jiraiya wrote down the name of Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man, in the death note. After all, God only knows what he could be up to. Then the sannin scribbled "Kisame" in the notebook.

Tsunade reentered the room.

"I got the bingo book and bookmarked an Akatsuki member for you," she handed the book over to the old man.

"Thank you Tsunade," Jiraiya opened the book to where it was marked. The pervy sage saw a picture of a man with long, blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a black robe with red clouds. While looking at the picture, Jiraiya wrote "Deidara," as the caption in the bingo book read, in his death note. Jiraiya then closed the notebook.

"Well, that's all the Akatsuki members we know about."

"What about the rest of them," Tsunade asked.

"Well," Jiraiya replied, "I've tracked down the Akatsuki leader's hideout to the village hidden in the rain. I'll be going there to confront them."

"Are you sure you can take them on," Tsunade asked worried.

"Of course I can," Jiraiya declared, "for I am one of the legendary sannin of the leaf, and current owner of a death note."

"Plus he's got me by his side," Ryuk pointed out. This didn't make Tsunade feel any better. For Ryuk didn't seem like the trustworthy type.

"How about this then," Jiraiya tore a page out of the death note, "if anything happens to me, use this page to finish off the Akatsuki."

"Will it still work," Tsunade asked.

"Oh yeah, totally," Ryuk nodded.

"See," said Jiraiya, "it's fool proof!" Tsunade thought bout it.

"Okay," she took the page, "but please be careful."

"I will," the pervy sage gave Tsunade a thumbs up.

With that said, Jiraiya waved good-bye to his childhood friend, then left. Soon after, Jiraiya exited the village gates, leaving the safety of his home. At this time, Ryuk was flying right beside Jiraiya. The shinigami had a big smile on his face as the sannin walked.

"Oh boy," he thought to himself, "dropping my note in this world was the best decision I ever made! The shinobi of this world are all natural born Kiras!"

**Wammyman: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if I took awhile to update. As I continue to write the Ryuk Chronicles I hope you will continue to R&R (I would love to hear your opinions about my story). Also, if you found this chapter to be too short, fear not for much longer chapters are on the way.**

**Announcement: Pop Quiz! What do you get when you have a Mafia Boss and a baby hit man meet three mermaid princesses? You get a fanfic crossover between the anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tune in for a tale of action, adventure, comedy, romance, and friendship. Target: Pichi Pichi Pitch fanfic live start. Go on and read it…with your dying will! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wammyman: I am very, very sorry that I took this long to update. For the other day I had to suffer from the pain of getting my wisdom teeth removed. Also, I have had to spend quality time with my family. While reading this chapter keep in mind that it is difficult to work on this story as well as my other story "Target: Pichi Pichi Pitch" at the same time. Please enjoy my latest update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 4: The Village Hidden in the Rain

After thirteen days of hiking, the sannin and the shinigami arrived to the village hidden in the rain. The village itself resembled an industrialized palace, looking almost as dark and depressing as the shinigami realm. Surrounding the palace was a great wall of steel that seemed impenetrable. However, Jiraiya was an expert at infiltrating fortified areas. So the sannin hooped into the belly of a toad that swam down a creek into the village.

"Infiltration of the village hidden in the rain, complete," Jiraiya said slithering out of the toad. Ryuk struggled to climb out of the toad.

"We would've gotten here sooner if you weren't such a player," the shinigami hissed.

"Oh, and finding a place for you to eat your precious apples in private didn't slow us down," the sannin growled.

"Oh whatever, we're here!"

So Jiraiya walked into the village to gather information. Along the way, he bought a poncho that he slipped on to shield his body from the ongoing rain. After all, in this village, rain was an everyday thing. For the clouds above the palace of steel were filled with an endless supply of moisture. But this didn't bother Ryuk, for the rain passed through him like a dagger or a bullet.

While strolling through the village, the sannin spotted a small shop that was selling hot buns. Jiraiya decided to stop there to fill the void in his stomach. Running the shop was a small, old lady with a warm smile.

"Hello there," she greeted, "what will ya have?"

"One bun please," said the pervy sage while taking a bun and handing over a small wad of cash.

"How is it," asked the old lady as Jiraiya bit into his snack.

"Delicious," he replied. The sannin got closer to the old lady, "you may not know this, but I'm actually the writer of a popular magazine."

"Which one, the play boy magazine," Ryuk interrupted. Jiraiya ignored the shinigami and went on, "once I write about how good your hot buns are, you'll have more customers than you can handle."

"Oh that's fine," the elderly woman giggled, "I'd love to have more business." Then Jiraiya glanced around the town.

"Things sure are calm around here."

"It certainly is. We owe this everlasting peace to Lord Pain."

"Lord Pain," Jiraiya repeated puzzled.

"Yes, he's the leader of the village," the old lady replied.

"Huh, wait, I thought it was the Great Salamander that led this village."

"Who," asked the old lady confused?

"Ah, never mind, thanks for the hot bun," the sannin left the stand. Jiraiya was confused by what the elderly woman had said. For he knew that the mighty Great Salamander is, or at least was, the ruler of the village. Could this "Lord Pain" be running the palace behind his back; or could he have overthrown the Great Salamander into the graveyard? One thing was clear, the pervy sage needed to gather information. Luckily he found the perfect place to start. A humble bar.

Before entering the bar, the sannin slightly turned his head toward Ryuk.

"Hey, Ryuk," he whispered, "I need you to do some recon for me."

"Again," Ryuk whined.

"Come on, you know there's an apple in it for you."

"Oh, fine," Ryuk walked away with his mouth watering. So the shinigami once again, eavesdropped on the private conversations of many humans. They usually discussed things that managed to peak into Ryuk's interests, but never benefited Jiraiya. However, in this village, the people never spoke. Ryuk heard nothing more than the rain tapping the ground. Figuring that it was pointless to continue listening to the villagers, Ryuk decided to meet back up with Jiraiya.

When the shinigami slid his head through the bar wall, he saw Jiraiya flirting and drinking with a young woman with large breasts.

"Aaaarrrgh," the shinigami screamed after phasing out of the bar, "I dropped my spare note into this world for the action! If I wanted to see any more of this mushy stuff, I'd have let Lucia live! That's it; this old fart's gotta go!" Ryuk opened his death note and got out his pen to write. Then he thought it over. Suddenly, Ryuk let out an evil laugh as he scribbled in his notebook.

"If I'm gonna kill him, I might as well have a little fun with it," he thought. As the shinigami put away his note and pen, Jiraiya walked out of the bar and met up with him.

"Find anything out," whispered the sannin.

"Nope," Ryuk shook his head, "hardly anyone here breathes a word. It's like a ghost town."

"Hmm, no matter, 'cause I got a lead. I was talking to this woman whose husband is a ninja here. He'll know something."

"Are you gonna use your charms to get the info out of him?"

"No! I'm going to set up a trap and force it out of him." So then the sannin got to work on the lower side of the village. Ryuk was eager to see what the old geezer had up his sleeve. For the trap was set, and Jiraiya was waiting to strike.

Eventually, two low-ranked shinobi entered the village. They had just completed their mission and were setting a course to their homes. While traveling down an alley, the shinobi spotted a bar. The two men decided to stop for a drink before going their separate ways. So they entered the bar.

Inside the bar, the men each ordered a cup of sake to their liking. The bar tender, with long white hair, delivered the sake to the shinobi. While drinking, the men discussed the success of their mission. Suddenly, the felt something ooze over their feet. They looked down to see a thick, red substance sucking them in. The shinobi yanked their feet out and ran for the exit; but then the door transformed into the red substance. In a matter of seconds, the entire bar was nothing but red.

Then the bar tender revealed himself to be none other than Jiraiya. The sannin approached the two shinobi.

"Where are we," asked one of the men filled with fear.

"Inside the belly of a toad," Jiraiya replied.

"What do you want from us," asked the other man.

"Whatever it is you know about Lord Pain!"

"And what'll you do if we refuse," protested the first man.

The sannin just smiled and rested his hand on the first man's face. Jiraiya focused his chakra, and turned the first man into a toad. Then Jiraiya scowled at the second man.

"I'll do the same thing to you if you don't spill it," Jiraiya declared.

"Why are you coming to me," asked the shinobi, "I'm just a genin! I don't know anything!"

"It doesn't matter how low on the totem pole you are, you have to know something." The man was silent. So Jiraiya rested his hand on the man's face.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk," the man shouted.

"Good," the sannin took his hand away, "now what do you know about Pain?" Then the shinobi sighed, "Not much. I've never even seen the guy, no one has. No one even knows where he is. Some people don't even think he exists, while others compare him to a God."

"Hmm, sounds kinda like L," Ryuk thought. Jiraiya slowly digested this information.

"Alright then, thanks," the pervy sage waved while walking away.

"Hey wait," the man shouted, "I gave you what you wanted! Aren't you gonna let me out now!"

"Nope," Jiraiya turned around, "you could still have information beneficial to the leaf village. Bye." So then the sannin walked onward while ignoring the shinobi's cries for mercy.

Jiraiya stopped walking when he got to the great toad's mouth.

"Gerotora," he said, "come out for a sec." Suddenly, a toad with an incredibly long body slithered out of the sage's mouth. Ryuk didn't know whether to be intrigued or disgusted at the sight of this.

"Jiraiya, what is it," Gerotora asked.

"Just open up for a second." The toad twisted his body around, and revealed a large body of writing and a complicated seal with an empty square nearby. The sannin placed his hand on the square, and focused his chakra into it.

"What are you doing," asked the toad.

"I'm about to confront a very strong opponent. This is just a precaution. Return to Mount Myobou, and if anything happens to me, go inside of Naruto."

"What! Having the key so close to the safe, I've never heard of it! No, I won't do it, he's not ready."

"Look, the fourth sealed the nine-tails into his son for a reason, now do it!"

"Uhh, okay, fine." So with that, Gerotora vanished and returned to his home on Mount Myoboku.

"So Kira," Ryuk asked, "are you going to confront L now?"

"Kira…L," Jiraiya displayed a puzzled expression.

"Oh right," Ryuk said, "you see, having the death note deems you Kira, and anyone who opposes you while hiding their true identity is deemed L."

"O-kay," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. It was then that he realized that Ryuk must have dropped the death note more than once before. But the sannin deiced to worry about that later. Right now he had to focus on Pain.

After crawling out of the toad, Jiraiya instructed it to return to the leaf village with the shinobi inside of it. While walking down an alley, Jiraiya noticed that the rain had stopped and restarted after a brief moment. Jiraiya knew right there and then that it was a bad sign. So the sannin ran down the alley while Ryuk flew behind him, eagerly waiting for a fight to break out. Then Jiraiya reached an empty lot.

It was at this lot that Jiraiya saw a bird made entirely of paper flying toward him. The bird fired a huge stream of sharp paper, so Jiraiya blew a stream of flames from his mouth. Both streams ultimately canceled each other out. When the bird stopped firing, it remolded itself and added color, taking on the appearance of a woman with short blue hair, wearing a black robe with red clouds. Jiraiya then knew that this was a former student of his.

"Konan," he exclaimed.

"That's me," she replied, "I bet now you wish you had killed back us back then, right Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No, I don't regret letting you live!"

"Well you will soon enough," said a man with orange hair in a ponytail that wore the same robe as Konan.

"Yahiko," shouted Jiraiya.

"No, he's dead. And now you will know his pain!" Upon hearing this, Jiraiya noticed the various piercings on his face. He also noticed that this ninja had purple rippled eyes, just like Nagato, another former student of his. And with those eyes, the ninja was capable of seeing Ryuk as clear as day.

"And I'll make sure your friend there feels the same amount of pain as you," said the ninja. Both Jiraiya and Ryuk were shocked by the fact that this man could see a shinigami without touching the death note. Luckily, Jiraiya was able to come back to his senses.

"Don't worry about him," the sannin smiled, "he's just here to watch from the sidelines."

"You got that right," Ryuk replied. So the two shinobi bit heir thumbs and painted painted blood on their palms, then did a series of hand signs, then slammed their hands on the ground to summon their animal companions to aid them. Jiraiya summoned a giant red toad with a spiked sasumata and shield. Pain summoned a giant two-headed dog with eyes identical to his.

"And now the fun begins," Ryuk said with a smile.

**Wammyman: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I post the next chapter, I will switch this story's rating to M due to much bloodshed in the next chapter. Of course this after I post that chapter. All I ask is that you please be patient. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wammyman: I give my DEEPEST apologies for not updating for so long. My teachers LIVE to give me homework. Plus I joined my school's production of "The Boys Next Door" and had to prepare for the ACT. Not to mention I have two other fanfics in the works. Thank you for your patience and please keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 5: The Battle

As the battle began, Jiraiya painted blood marks on his face. He then clapped his hands together.

"Mr. Gamaken," he said to the toad, "I'm storing up chakra for another summoning. I need you to hold them off in the meantime."

"Well," the toad replied, "I'm clumsy, but I'll try." So the great toad plunged his weapon toward the beast's heads as it charged forward. But then the heads separated and gained their own bodies. Mr. Gamaken leaped with great speed as he slaughtered the beats in a blood bath.

"You're quite skilled," the sannin complimented.

"Oh no, I'm clumsy," Gamaken replied.

"If this is clumsy then I wonder how he would fight if was coordinated," said Ryuk. As Gamaken wacked one hound, two new ones took its place. Eventually, the great toad was single-handedly fighting nearly a dozen mutts.

In the midst of all the bloodshed, one of the dogs managed to sink its teeth into Gamaken's ankle. Mr. Gamaken tripped causing Jiraiya to tumble farther away. The sannin desperately ran away from the hounds while keeping his hands clasped together.

"Finally," Ryuk thought, "this is what I came here for!" Eventually Mr. Gamaken was able to reconnect with the sannin. Blood was pouring out all over the toad's body. Jiraiya then gained a stroke of luck by finding a place to hide.

Neither Pain nor his dogs could find their enemies. So Pain sent the mutts back to wince they came. Meanwhile, Jiraiya had finally finished storing up chakra.

"Alright Mr. Gamaken," said the sannin, "you can go home now. Thanks for the help."

"Oh thank you," Gamaken said exhausted, "glad I could help." And with that, the bleeding toad disappeared back to his home. So then the sannin did a series of hand signs to perform another summoning. Ryuk eagerly waited to see what would pop out next. In the meantime, Pain summoned two new comrades. On was bald, while the other had short orange hair. They had different arrangements of face piercings, but the three humans shared a single trait. Those purple, rippled eyes.

"Search for Jiraiya-sensei," ordered Pain. So the three men split up to search for the sannin. The man with short hair heard echoes from a nearby tunnel. There were two elderly voices along with Jiraiya's voice.

"Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima," Jiraiya whispered, "I need you two to get me into sage mode."

"But Jiraiya-boy," said the ancient masculine voice, "I thought you hated sage mode because it gave you warts and webbed feet that made you less popular with the ladies."

"He's not that popular with them now," muttered Ryuk.

"Pa just shut up and gather energy," said the voice of an old woman. The owners of the voices crept out of the shadows. On Jiraiya's shoulders were two ancient toads. One was male, and the other was female. Atop the male toad's head was a white Mohawk, while the female toad had a purple, lumpy, bald head. Ryuk couldn't help but wonder why Jiraiya sacrificed Gamaken for these old prunes. From his perspective, Jiraiya would've been better off keeping Gamaken, since he was young and could fight. Still, this new strategy could get interesting. And hopefully, it would be enough to fight pain and his allies.

After doing a series of hand signs, Jiraiya blew out a blanket of fire. The enemy then opened his arms and embraced the flames. He completely absorbed the flames without even a scratch. Soon afterwards, Pain and his other comrade rushed over in pursuit. The bald man instantly shot missiles out of his arms. Luckily Lord Fukasaku grappled his slimy tongue onto a pipe and swung the sannin to safety. Pain then slipped a sharp rod out of his robe and launched it at Ryuk. However, the rod harmlessly passed right through Ryuk's body.

"Sorry," mocked the shinigami, "but it's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me." Pain's allies then tried to get the jump on Ryuk, but they phased right through him as well. These feeble attempts to harm the shinigami only made him laugh louder and louder.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was hidden at a higher level, watching Pain in complete stillness.

"Good Ryuk," thought the sannin, "just keep them busy long enough for me to get into sage mode."

"What the hell are they doing," asked a confused Fukasaku.

"Who cares," hissed Shima, "now's our chance to gather energy." As the toads gathered energy, Pain continued fighting Ryuk. The shinigami could only laugh at their ignorance. So much so that he ended up falling on the floor laughing.

"Why can't we touch you," asked Pain in frustration. But before he could figure that out, the bald ally spotted a giant spiraling ball hurtling towards the trio. So the short haired man leaped into the air and absorbed the massive sphere. Once the sphere disappeared, Jiraiya safely landed on the moist ground. However, he was different now. The sannin's nose grew large and warty, he now had a beard as white as snow, his eyes were surrounded by red, and he had webbed feet.

"Ehh," said Ryuk, "and I thought he was ugly before."

Fukasaku and Shima remained on the sannin's shoulders and were stunned at the sight of Pain's rinnegan. For they believed the eyes to be little more than a legend. Jiraiya on the other hand wasn't sure what to do.

"If I fight all three of them at once, even in sage mode I'll be killed," thought Jiraiya, "And chances are Ryuk's not gonna help me again." The enemies made a jump for Jiraiya, but Shima was able to swing him to safety with her tongue. Suddenly, Fukasaku got an idea.

"Say Jiraiya-boy," the toad said, "maybe Ma and I could put them under a genjutsu so that you can finish them off."

"How would that work," Jiraiya asked intrigued.

"Well, Ma and I would sing a duet, and once they hear it they'll be under the genjutsu and become easy targets."

"Sounds good to me," Jiraiya replied, "Let's do it."

"I can't sing around this many people," wined Shima, "it's too embarrassing,"

"Ma," snapped Fukasaku, "just suck it up and get ready to sing!"

"Oh great," Ryuk mumbled, "more singing. As if I didn't get enough of that from the mermaids."

"Alright, you two get ready while I distract them," said the sannin. Jiraiya did another series of hand signs. He then let another huge blanket of fire out of his mouth. Then the short haired man absorbed the flames once again.

Suddenly, loud croaking echoed about. The croaking paralyzed the three men while putting them under a trance.

"This is what genjutsu does," asked Ryuk, "turn people into zombies that stare into outer space? I guess that's pretty useful." It was then that Jiraiya summoned another toad and pulled three large swords out of its mouth. After instructing the toad to hide, the sannin plunged a blade into each of the bodies as they fell to the floor. After that, the sannin walked away with a feeling of triumph and a lack of sympathy for his former student.

Once Jiraiya completely let his guard down, Pain yanked the sword out of his body and charged over to the sannin to attack. Pain slipped another sharp rod out of his sleeve and stabbed Jiraiya in the shoulder. Jiraiya then flung Pain over his head, thus breaking the rod and leaving a fragment of it lodged in his body. Pain was able to get a grip on the sannin as the two shinobi tumbled through a tunnel of stone and steel. Eventually, Jiraiya managed to get Pain and himself into the mouth of the toad he had summoned earlier. The two shinobi were briefly separated, but Pain managed to locate Jiraiya and stab him with two more rods in the same spot. Luckily with Fukasaku's and Shima's help, Jiraiya trapped Pain in the toad's belly, killing him this time for sure.

Jiraiya rested inside the toad's body. Fukasaku and Shima removed the rods' remains from his shoulder. Unfortunately, they couldn't do it painlessly, nor could they prevent the sannin's right arm from falling off. Once the pain left his system, Jiraiya tried to piece everything together. First, how could Yahiko have gained Nagato's rinnegan? Second, how could he also give it to other people and animals? And third, what was with those face piercings? Then Jiraiya realized something. This might really be Nagato's doing. It would make sense. After all, the one who wields the rinnegan has power comparable to a God. Surely he could control several bodies at once.

In the midst of all this confusion, Ryuk decided to take advantage of Jiraiya.

"Hey Jiraiya," he said in a menacing tone, "if I were you I'd use the Death Note. It could be your only hope of getting out of this fight alive." Upon hearing this Jiraiya knew that Ryuk was right. If he wanted to see another day, he would have to kill Nagato immediately.

So the pervy sage used his only arm to take the notebook out from his vest. Surprisingly, the Note was completely intact.

"Jiraiya-boy, what are ya doing," shouted Shima, "now's not the time for writing a book!"

"Shut up," hissed Jiraiya, "I don't need your guys' help anymore!"

"Are ya sure Jiraiya-boy," asked Fukasaku.

"Yes, now go!" So the two toads warped back to their home. Jiraiya set the notebook down, opened it to a blank page, and then wrote 'Nagato' in blood with his thumb. He then blew the blood dry. This was the sannin's last hope for survival. Once the blood was dry, Jiraiya and Ryuk climbed out of the toad's mouth and hid underwater.

Meanwhile up in the highest tower in the village, there was a man. The man had short, red hair; all sorts of machines connected to his body, and possessed purple, rippled eyes. Konan stood by his side. She was worried that the man would strain himself too much, thus killing himself. At first everything seemed stable. All of a sudden, the man screamed in agony.

"Nagato," cried Konan.

"Find Jiraiya-sensei," said the man with blood spilling from his lips. Then the man's head dropped and he grew silent. Konan placed two fingers on his neck.

"No pulse," she exclaimed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Filled up with rage, Konan left the tower to find, and kill, Jiraiya.

Down on the battlefield, Jiraiya's head peeked out of the water. He saw other men scouting about that didn't see him. Suddenly, all the scouts fell to the ground. So the sannin carefully crept out of the water, with the Death Note in his hand, and kicked one of the bodies. There was no reaction. Jiraiya could now safely assume that Nagato, the true Pain, had died.

"Well, what do you know Ryuk," Jiraiya laughed in relief, "it actually worked."

"Of course it did," Ryuk replied, "the Death Note never fails." Jiraiya kept chuckling.

"Now that that's over, I guess I can give you that apple I…" Jiraiya's sentence trailed off as he got dizzy. The sannin's head kept spinning and spinning. Eventually, Jiraiya dropped the notebook and fell to the ground. Then Ryuk laughed manically at the pervy sage.

"See Jiraiya," he said, "the Death Note never fails. You fought someone tooth and nail, used your notebook to kill them, then you died from your wounds. Just as I wrote." Soon afterwards, Konan entered the scene. After finding Jiraiya's body and making sure that her old sensei was dead, she found the Death Note. Once it was in her hands, she could see Ryuk as clear as day. Ryuk startled Konan and made her jump back a little.

"Hello Konan," he greeted, "my name is Ryuk. I'm a shinigami, and the former owner of that notebook. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Konan said trying to hide her fear. Soon after discovering the shinigami's existence, Konan headed over to another Akatsuki hideout. She knew that Madara would want to see this.

**Wammyman: I apologize for not capturing the battle between Jiraiya and Pain perfectly. I wrote this chapter out a long time ago after watching the battle an even LONGER time ago. Then again, it is a fanfic. Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be patient for the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wammyman: I deeply apologize for such a long delay, I had a lot of college matters to attend to and other projects. Before reading this chapter, I strongly suggest reading "Reaper of the Sea", a Death Note x Mermaid Melody fanfic that takes place before all of this. Otherwise, you'll really be lost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Chapter 6: The Shinigami Realm

As Jiraiya opened his eyes, he slowly came back to his senses. He still felt pretty dizzy in the process. Upon inspecting himself, the sannin noticed that his clothes weren't tattered, his wounds were healed, and all of his limbs were attached to his body. He also realized that he was in a dark dungeon. After his head stopped spinning, Jiraiya decided to explore this strange dungeon.

Jiraiya was in a seemingly large prison cell. On his right was a wall of jagged stones that barely fit together, on his left were rusty iron bars. The floor was covered in rotting bones, black apples, and gray mushrooms. Echoes of dripping water were faint throughout the dungeon that reeked of death. There also existed a depressing atmosphere. Somehow, Jiraiya knew that there had to be other people here. After all, why else would the cell be so huge and stretch on for miles?

Eventually, the sannin spotted someone. It was a young man in a light brown suit. He was collecting apples and mushrooms with his back turned toward the perverted sage.

"Hey, you there," Jiraiya called out, "by any chance can you tell me where I am?" The man slowly turned around so as to keep all the food cradled in his arms.

"This is the Shinigami Realm," the young man answered, "this is where everyone who used a Death Note comes to after they die." Jiraiya had a hard time digesting the fact that he was now dead.

"So, there are others here as well," asked Jiraiya after accepting his death.

"Only one other," the man answered.

"Where is this person?"

"I'll take you to meet them now. But I'll have to ask you to collect food along the way. We need it to survive."

"Alright, that makes sense," said Jiraiya picking up a few apples.

So the man led the sannin to the mysterious third prisoner. Suddenly, the man remembered something and said: "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Light Yagami." Light smiled at the sage.

"I'm Jiraiya," the sannin replied.

"Just out of curiosity, how much did Ryuk tell you about me and the Death Note?"

"He said nothing about the notebook and nothing about you," Jiraiya answered picking up some more food.

"Hm, weird," Light shrugged.

"What's weird," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just that Ryuk told me a few things about the Death Note, and told my friend all about me."

"Hey, where is this friend of yours anyway," asked Jiraiya picking up a few more mushrooms.

"Just over here," Light replied.

"Hey, Lucia," Light called out, "I found someone."

"Great," said the warm voice of a young woman, "is it a man or woman?"

Jiraiya looked passed Light to see a woman of unseen beauty. She had long, golden hair tied into two pigtails. This hair was complimented by eyes of sapphire. Beneath those eyes was a slightly pale body with a perfect hourglass figure. Attached to this body were two large breasts hidden by a mere pink sea-shell bikini top. A woman of this perfection only existed in the sannin's dreams, until now.

Without a second thought, Jiraiya dropped the food and rushed up to Lucia, and wrapped his ancient arms around her tiny waist. His fingers sank into her skin which was as soft as silk.

"Fear not Lucia," said Jiraiya full of himself, "for I, Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin of the leaf will always be at your side to protect you."

"EW, get off me ya perv," Lucia shouted pushing Jiraiya away. She then slapped the sannin with what felt like a fin. It was then that Jiraiya looked down to see a large pink fish tail attached to Lucia's torso. The sannin's eyes grew wide as he shuttered, "Y-You're a m-m-m…"

"Mermaid," Lucia finished.

"I thought your kind were a myth."

"Nope, we're as real as humans, only less perverted."

"Alright, that's enough," Light intervened, "we're all going to be together for awhile, so let's not start calling each other names or start fighting."

"Fine," muttered Lucia.

"Agreed," sighed the sannin. After a long silence, Lucia finally spoke.

"So, Jiraiya," she asked, "how long did you use the Death Note?"

"About two weeks," the sage answered.

"Wow," said Lucia surprised, "not bad. I only had my note for a couple days before Ryuk killed me."

"Wait," asked Jiraiya in a panic, "Ryuk 'killed' you guys!"

"Yeah," said Light, "he used his notebook to kill me, Lucia, and now you. You didn't know that?"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait," said Jiraiya waving his hands, "I fought against a tough adversary, used my notebook to kill him, and then died from my wounds."

"That's probably how Ryuk planned your death," Light replied, "don't you remember the rules?" Jiraiya went through the rules in his head.

"Aw, stupid," the sannin struck his forehead with his palm, "I should've seen that coming. I swear, I never should've even picked that thing up."

"None of us should have," said Light, "as Kiras we try to use the Death Note to change the world for the better. And then an L tries to stop us. It's until our death that we realize how evil we truly are."

"Hey," asked Jiraiya, "what's this Kira and L stuff about?"

"Kira was a name given to me by the innocent. It means killer. L was a detective that tried to stop me from killing all the world's criminals, but I killed him first."

"Now Ryuk uses those names as labels for people who use the notebook, and those who get in the way of the user," added Lucia.

"Well, both me and my L are dead," declared Jiraiya, "so that means Ryuk should take the notebook back, right?"

"Right," Light replied, "as long as no one else picks it up and decides to use it." Suddenly, Jiraiya was struck with a bolt of fear. He knew that Konan or anyone else could find the Death Note and easily pry it from his dead hand. All Jiraiya could do now was hope that his apprentice, Naruto, could take down the next Kira.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wammyman: I am so very very very sorry for taking this long to update. This summer I had a trip, and a part time job, grad parties and I had to prepare for college. Tune in for two special announcements at the end of the chapter. **

Chapter 7: The Second Kira

In an underground chamber in a cave, isolated from all villages, there was a man with an orange mask. A black robe with red clouds covered every inch below his neck. Konan had given the Death Note to this man for inspection. The man looked over all the pages quickly and learned of all that was written inside of it.

"This book's powers must be real considering that so many of our comrades died recently," concluded the man closing the book.

"Madara," asked Konan, "what's our next move? And what are we going to do about him?" Konan was pointing to Ryuk when she asked the second question.

"You're the one he's stalking," Madara threw the notebook back to Konan, "so he's your problem. I have other matters to attend to." With that, Madara left the chamber, leaving Konan alone with Ryuk.

Konan's mind was flooded with questions that were left unanswered. Madara's ambitions were beyond her knowledge and she was tired of being left in the dark. Ryuk seemed to be the key to bringing her into the light.

"Ryuk," she commanded, "try to find out what Madara's up to, and don't let him see you."

"That'll be tricky," the shinigami explained, "he can see me now since he touched the Death Note."

"Just keep quiet and don't get too close to him," ordered Konan out of frustration.

"Fine," hissed Ryuk, "but you'll owe me for this."

So the shinigami slowly phased his head into rooms until he found the one Madara was in. Inside the room, Madara had his back facing Ryuk. In front of Madara was a young man with countless injuries and had no consciousness. The shinigami saw the man's lifespan so he knew the man was alive. Ryuk also learned that the man's name was Saskue Uchiha.

As Madara entered, Saskue's eyes began to open. After awakening, he sat himself up while Madara crept out of the shadows.

"So you're finally up," said the masked man revealing only his head. This introduction caused Saskue's eyes to turn red and black as they shot dark flames at Madara. He screamed from the piercing pain and backed away. Somehow the flames were extinguished and Madara returned.

"So that bastard Itachi went through all this trouble to keep you away from me," concluded the masked figure.

"What are you talking about," asked Saskue confused.

"Before he died," answered Madara, "Itachi transferred his powers into you. Then he set the Amaratseu to activate whenever I got near you. He went through all that trouble to protect his little brother from me, Madara Uchiha." Ryuk quietly giggled after hearing the masked man's name.

"That bastard never cared about me," roared Saskue, "he killed our clan, and I know you helped him!"

"It's true that Itachi and I destroyed the Uchiha clan together. However, you don't know the truth behind it all," replied Madara.

"I know why you did it," barked Saskue, "you wanted to test your abilities like my brother."

"No," said Madara calmly, "I'll tell you the truth, but it will be your choice to believe it." After Saskue calmed down, Madara began his story.

The story dated back to before the five great nations were founded. Back when clans of shinobi battled in an endless blood bath. The strongest of these clans were the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. They were always pitted against one another but neither clan could vanquish the other. Eventually, the two clans made peace and founded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan, was dissatisfied with the alliance. Because of this, Madara took control of the nine-tailed fox in an attempt to destroy the village. This plan was thwarted by the first hokage. Overtime, the village elders grew to distrust the Uchiha clan, and exiled them to the edge of the village. Out of anger, the clan plotted to take over the village. Their plot was crushed when Itachi Uchiha, a ninja loyal to the village, vanquished the clan with Madara's help under the elders' orders. Itachi, however, allowed only his little brother to live.

Saskue was speechless after hearing the tale. To think that his own village ordered his brother to slaughter his family and live like a criminal. How could they do that without feeling a shred of guilt? This couldn't go unpunished. If Saskue was to avenge his clan, he would have to destroy the village.

Assuming he heard enough, Ryuk snuck out of the room and met Konan in the hallway.

"So," she asked anxiously, "what's he up to?"

"I don't know," answered Ryuk plainly, "he just told some kid about how some clan got killed."

"What," glared Konan, "that's what all this is about? Getting revenge?" Konan couldn't believe it. Everything she and her friends worked for was crushed by one man's dream for vengeance. That was it. There was no longer any reason for Konan to stay with Akatsuki. So she dropped the notebook and walked away.

"Hey," Ryuk called out, "where are you going? And what about the Death Note?"

"I'm done being a madman's puppet," answered Konan, "and I don't want that thing."

"Alright then," said Ryuk with a wave of his bony hand, "good-bye Konan." By the time Konan left the hideout, she had forgotten everything about Ryuk and the notebook.

Soon after Konan's departure, Saskue walked through the hall with Madara and picked up the Death Note. He nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Ryuk.

"Yes, this freak is pretty creepy, isn't he," said Madara. Ryuk scowled at Madara for the insult.

"Hello Saskue," greeted the god of death, "I am Ryuk, a shinigami who follows the owner of the Death Note."

"Death Note," repeated Saskue looking at the cover.

"Yes," the shinigami explained, "write a person's name in it while envisioning their face, and they'll die. And those who use the Death Note are burdened with the title Kira." Saskue slowly processed the information.

"Okay then," Saskue finally said, "I'll use this book's powers to my full advantage. But for now, I'd like to see my comrades."

"Very well then," replied Madara, "use the third door on your right." With that, Saskue and Madara parted ways. Saskue found it pretty weird to have someone like Ryuk following him. However, his mind was more interested in the name Kira. After all, it had a nice ring to it. After finding the right door, Saskue entered into a new chamber. In the chamber were Saskue's comrades unharmed. Ryuk's eyes revealed the man with short, white hair to be Suigetsu, the large man with orange hair to be Jugo, and the woman with red hair and glasses to be Karin. Saskue didn't bother with any small talk so as to make his point clear.

"We are no longer Hebi," he announced, "we are Kira and we have a new goal. To destroy the Hidden Leaf Village."

**Wammyman: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for my announcements. First, for those of you who don't know, Toonami is back. Tune into Adult Swim on Saturday nights. Toonami begins at midnight. Second, there is a poll on my account. Vote now if you want me to write a sequel to this tale. Voting ends when all my current stories end. I'll be heading off to college so I don't know when I'll update again. Please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wammyman: So sorry I took this long to update. My first year of college gave me a lot on my plate. Then I got a "part-time" job at a deli that works me at full-time hours. But I've updated now so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto**

Chapter 8: The Bad Rapper

So the team that was now named Kira was on a mission assigned to them by Madara. The team, along with Ryuk, glided through a range of brown mountains. These mountains held small patches of vegetation along with clouds creeping on their surfaces. Some enemy shinobi attempted to intersect the team, but fell to the ground with blood gushing out in seconds after clashing. Eventually, the team found the location of their target.

Kira landed on a flat surface up high on one of the mountains. They saw a tent that marked an entrance into a dark cave. Everyone heard footsteps echoing from within the cave. Sunlight revealed a middle aged black man. The man had white hair and a white beard surrounding his lips, sunglasses, a white headband, and carried several blades on his back.

"Are you the host of the eight-tails," asked Sasuke.

"Don't you mean, excuse me, are you the eight-tails," the man asked back, "or, are you the powerful jinchuriki?"

"You're coming with us," Sasuke glared.

Kira stood in a rhombus formation as Sasuke ordered. Ryuk stood in the center knowing that only Sasuke could see him. The target stood still with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Suigetsu made the first move. He charged straight towards the man and swung his giant sword. Stones were ripped out of the earth and hid both shinobi.

"We were told not to kill him," said Jugo very loudly.

"Don't worry," Karin replied, "I can still sense his chakra."

When the dust cleared, it was revealed that the target was blocking Suigetsu's blade with his bare hands.

"I'm the only one allowed to hit myself," said the target, "fuck off. Eat a punch while you're at it!" It was then that Suigetsu's sword went flying out of his hands.

"Get back Suigetsu," ordered Jugo. Once his comrade was out of his way, Jugo darkened the skin on his arms and sprouted stones. Jugo charged straight to the target. Unfortunately, Jugo was quickly knocked down by Suigetsu's blade that was now wielded by the target.

"When you've got power to spare, you shine, you glare," sang the target while dancing, "The eight-tails is the quintessential Killer Bee!" The team stared at Killer Bee in confusion. As Jugo struggled to get himself back up, Sasuke shuffled over to Bee.

"I'll handle this," he said seriously.

"Hm," thought Ryuk, "things are about to get very interesting."

**Wammyman: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just figured I'd post something to show you all that I'm still working on this fic. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, and I promise it will be much longer. **


End file.
